It is well known in the art that certain kinds of substituted benzofuran can be used as active ingredients for herbicides (see, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 4,881,967).
These compounds, however, have insufficient herbicidal activity and poor selectivity between crop plants and weeds, and it cannot always be said that they are satisfactory for active ingredients for herbicides.